Dreams Don't Really Go Away
by FrenzyforEric
Summary: Bella is MVP of her schools V. Volleyball team but at Nationals everything changes. She moves hoping to get away but misses the game, Will Bella ever be able to play again and follow her dream? R&R H&V CC I stink at summaries.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story

I am the first freshman to start and the MVP of the varsity volleyball team and I carried my team to nationals and on that one-day, my dream and my career were gone. Everything was great and the day started off normal and I could not believe that I, or so they tell me carried our team here. We did our warm up and everything was great we were win the first two out of five games that we may play but we just need one more to call ourselves the champs. We had our break after we just finish the second game and I headed to the bathroom when I hear two players from the opposing team talking, "Are you serious Jen, you are going to let that snotty nose freshman take away the nationals from you. This is your senior year, don't you want to crush her for over stepping the bounders?"

"I do but" the other girl cut her off.

"Then take them, there is no problem with doing it. I take them and I am fine." I looked at the bottle and the words Steroids was all I could read. I had to make sure she did not take them. I climbed on top of the locker and when the other girl handed them to Jen, the captain for them, I snatched them out of her hands and ran out. I ran to show them to my Coach.

I found him talking to the girl and looking around at the same time and I stopped about ten feet away from the group and he final looked at me and shouted, "Where have you been?" I was looking down and I called him over to me because I did not want the girls so hear this even though all of them were older than me, I just did not want them to worry that they were in danger of a user on a rampage. "What is it Bells?"

I looked up to him and told him the story of what happen in the locker rooms. We did have separate areas to talk as a team without the other hearing but for some retarded reason we have to share the bathrooms. He was not too happy by this because it could have endangered some of my sisters. I view my teammates as my sisters because we are so close on and off the court. He walked right up to one of the officials and told me to follow him. He told them everything I told him plus a hell a lot of shit about, 'This could have cause a serious injury to one of my girls.' and all. The official and called the coach of the other team over and a girl followed her. The official started talking about what has happen, and lets just say that their coach was not to happy about what her girls were doing and she said how she had no clue that they were doing this. The girl next to her spoke up and her coach had no clue that she was there. She had said that she figured that Dylan was taking something but could never prove it so she never said anything.

About this time the two walked in, Dylan and Jen. To see both coaches standing next to each other and me standing next to Sam. Sam was the girl who spoke up. The official was there in the picture too with the bottle in his hands. Jen walked in knowing that that was it for her and Dylan just looked pissed. They both walked up to us were there coach told them how disappointed she was of them and mostly to Jen, their captain and role module and only senior with them for all four years. After that was done, I walked up to Jen after Dylan stormed away to sit on the bench. I said, "Hey Jen, I'm sorry but you know I had to do it."

She turned her head up to me and said, "I know Bella I would not expect anything less. I should not even have though about it. I know that I should have told Coach that she was taking it when I found it in her drawer, I just couldn't she's my sister. She always tries to live up to me." She broke down in to tears and I hugged her, when she was done she said, "Good luck." And I replied with a 'thanks'.

I walked back to my team when one of the girls asked me what that was all about, I could tell that Coach has not told them yet so I left that up to him. He was most likely going to tell them on the bus ride home after we win since there two best player just got kicked out of the game. "Oh that, that was just captain to captain understanding. She not playing any longer and this was her last game." I rounded up the team since we had less than 1 minute left till we go play again. "All right ladies we win this we are the national champions. On three Phantoms…one, two, three PHANTOMS!" We were pumped and ready. The game went great we were crushing them 17-4. This is where my life was about to change. Volleyball was more than just a game it was my life. I was play outside and I asked for the set with "Yellow", I quickly looked for my best placement. It was most defiantly line. I even heard one of my girls call magenta meaning, 'Go Line.' I was started my approach when my setter calls, "Bells!" The next thing I know I was on the ground screaming with pain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Should I continue this story and what do you want to see in it? All the help would make this story great!!

Please review! 5 Reviews for next chapter and the quicker I get it to you

Thanks for reading,

Frenzzy For Edward


End file.
